The Black Knight
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: Xena, a Nobody from Mid-Childa, has recently joined the Organization. During a mission, she is defeated by Sora. She teleports elsewhere within the world, Heartland, in order to cheat death. When she awakens, she discovers that she was saved by an oblivious Yuma. Her wounds severe, she decides she has no choice but to remain there. Can she hide herself, or will her secret get out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nameless One

A mysterious figure stood upon the highest point in Mid-Childa. She was cloaked. Parts of long, silver hair bled out of her brown, aged cloak. She had golden eyes. She held a device-but it had never been activated because she didn't have any ideas for Knight Armor. She had only recently been 'born', per se, because of her original's death.

Her original was Ena Testarossa, true blood daughter of the legendary Fate Testarossa. Mysteriously, seven months before Ena's death, she fell ill, and began to gain a large amount of darkness in her heart. When she finally died, she possessed enough darkness to spawn the typical Nobody and Heartless. Although no one knew what happened to the Heartless, the Nobody that was observing the night view of the Mid-Childan skyline knew very well what life she was doomed to.

She wanted to find the legendary Organization XIII, for she knew she'd be able to find a home there. She cursed her own existence. For a while, the Nobody was able to fool other mages into thinking she was just Ena with her hair dyed and contacts in, but Fate saw through her lie, and chased her to the ends of the world. Now, she was reduced to being a petty thief with great Belka-type magical potential.

"Damn my existence. Damn it to hell." She cursed. She could already command lesser Nobodies-in this case, a new breed no one besides her knew about called Knight Nobodies. They had the typical silver-gray bodies of the lesser Nobodies, but they had swords and they were clad in stereotypical knight-like armor. She was forced to create them when cornered by Fate.

"And here I go." She said, leaning forward until she fell off the point. Soon enough, black wings appeared from the sides of her tattered, stolen sneakers. They were so beaten and abused that you couldn't even tell what they looked like originally. She had been on her own for some time, and figured she was going to die like that-on her own.

She quickly stole some fruit from a store, making sure not to trip any alarms. She teleported to her secret base-an abandoned warehouse that was rumored to be haunted by spirits of old mages. Rumors like that never scared her-she couldn't feel fear even if she tried. Any emotions she demonstrated were fake-Nobodies couldn't feel.

She fell asleep for the night, setting up a few 'patrol' Knights to guard the base. A black portal opened, and a black hooded figure appeared. He summoned a blue-silver-yellow sword-like object, and prepared to fight.

"How interesting. There must be a commander to these lesser Nobodies. I've never seen them before. I can imagine the commander isn't too far from here-this is the perfect haven for a newly-born Nobody."

He swiftly defeated the new species members that challenged him. However, the noise he generated didn't go unnoticed-the commander walked out to greet him. And by greet him, she punched him in the gut with a magic-enhanced punch. He held his gut-he wasn't expecting that powerful of an attack just from her fist!

"Don't underestimate me. I don't give a damn about who you are, or what branch of the Bureau you're from. I may not have activated my device yet, but I can still unload a can of whoopass on you! I won't stop until I achieve my goal!"

"I'm not with this Bureau you speak of. My name is Saix, the Luna Diviner."

"If you're not working for the Bureau, then why did you kill my creations?!"

"They threatened me. That was quite an attack you let loose on me. I'm not with this Bureau. I'm with Organization XIII."

An eerie, cold, shell-shocking silence rang through the air.

"You...You're an Organization member? Prove it!"

With one swift move, Saix summoned his Claymore.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Prove your strength! Prove that you're really the Luna Diviner!"

The two engaged in combat, the unnamed Nobody proving her incredible strength, even without her device, and control over the attribute of Darkness. However, Saix emerged victorious. Offering his hand, he showed her mercy.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"I'm sure the Superior would never forgive me if I killed someone as powerful as you. You've been searching for us, right? Well, here is your chance, young one."

She took his hand, and off into a Corridor of Darkness they went.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newest Member

Chapter 2: The Newest Member

"Why did you call us all 'ere? I mean, what's so important?"

"We can discuss your need to shoot everything later, Number II. Just like Number III's need to stab everything."

"Hey! It's not my fault I love to stab...everything and anything...MUST STAB!"

A quick shot from the red, glowing blades made the stabby man calm down.

"A new member has joined us."

"A new member?!"

"And she's a girl, Number XII."

"WHAT?! I'm finally not the only girl anymore?!"

"Show yourself!"

In a flash of dark purple light, the Nobody from before appeared, now clad in Knight Armor that looked identical to the Organization's robe.

"Whoa! What's her name, and weapon, and-"

"SILENCE! May I introduce Number XIV, Xena, the Black Knight!"

"A fourteenth member? Awesome!"

"Silence, Flurry of Dancing Flames! By Kingdom Hearts, you are as retarded as I have read!"

"Huh?"

"She's done a lot of reading on us all. She came to us willingly, seeking sanctuary. She controls the attribute of Darkness, and uses a device as a weapon."

"Huh?"

"You thick-skulled moron! It is a special type of weapon that can take on any form its master desires. In my case, it's a magical sword. Understand, fool?!" Xena explained, facepalming.

"She will be staying here. She's proven her loyalty to the Superior." Saix said with an aura of authority. He was the emissary of the Superior, and his most trusted subordinate.

Xena's silver hair easily matched the top man, and her golden eyes paralleled his as well. It scared everyone there, in fact, it scared Marluxia and Larxene so much that they were scared into giving up their plans for attempting to take over the Organization! She sheathed the sword for now, deciding to spare the idiots who surrounded her.

"Go. You know what you have to do."

"Yes, sir!"

Everyone left, following her lead. Although the others had been assigned missions, Xena, being new, had yet to receive one. So, she just teleported to another part of The World That Never Was-the bleak and lifeless beach. Soon enough, she was greeted by a Corridor of Darkness opening up behind her.

"Xena."

"Yes, Number VII?"

"The Superior has decided on a mission for you and your Knights."

"And let me guess-he sent you to deliver it to me."

"Of course. You are to travel to a world known as Heartland. There are several young and vulnerable hearts there. Get as many as you can before being found out. The moment you are found out, flee."

"Easy to understand. I'll see you later, Luna Diviner."

"The same to you, Black Knight."

Xena simply smirked, and opened a Corridor of Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Mine

Chapter 3: Heart Mine

Xena arrived in her target world at nighttime. She surveyed the city, and was able to immediately craft the strategy she needed to gather the hearts her commander so desired. She wouldn't even have to lift a finger, since little Roxas had followed her out of curiosity, but had no idea that each of the Heartless he slew helped the Organization out. She snapped her fingers, summoning a series of Shapeshifter Heartless.

"Go, and steal hearts! Do what you were born to do!" She ordered. The monsters let out creepy giggles, took on the forms of Duelists, and began their mission. She sat down in an abandoned apartment, and crossed her legs ever so sexily. It's not like she meant to be sexy. She was just naturally very attractive.

In a matter of minutes, the Heartless had gathered millions of hearts, and they were all released to the Superior. The rate at which she was gathering hearts startled the Superior, so he contacted her.

"Xena, how in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you gathering so many hearts at this rate?!"

"This city is full of a special breed of human warriors called 'Duelists'. These warriors have very strong hearts. You can imagine how great of a fuel that is for our goal, Superior."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Most of them are either children or teenagers. You know how easily a child or teen is robbed of his or her heart!"

"Interesting note. Well, just avoid being caught. At this rate, it will only be a few days before our dream is realized."

"Good day to you, Superior."

"Good day to you as well."

The connection was cut. Xena smirked, and tossed an old coin in the air. She was no gambler, but she'd grown to have the strange habit of tossing the old coin. It wasn't anything special-an old, quarter-sized coin. It belonged to her original, and she knew Ena kept it for a good luck charm. Xena kept it to ensure she never forgot her motivation-she hated Fate Testarossa, and wanted to become whole to prove to Fate that Nobodies could exist truly. Then, she'd probably kill the speedy mage, whom she'd grown to call "Lightning Bitch".

_I'd rather spend the rest of my life with the Savage Nymph then see the Lightning Bitch draw another breath! I don't hate many, but I hate her!_

She caught the coin, and looked at it.

_Heads. Interesting. I wonder if will have anything to do with the collection of hearts. Hmph. I've heard rumors of a boy named Sora who thinks he's stopping us by slaying the Heartless...He couldn't be more wrong._

Then, she looked at her device, which took the form of a silver sword. It had a black hilt, and a crimson cartridge loader. The sheath was black, and Xena's magic color was dark purple. It all matched her attribute of Darkness.

_I cannot afford to lose to the likes of that child, Sora. I will train._

"Black Dragon, we're training." Xena said.

"Yes, ma'am." The sword said in her thick German accent. She teleported to the rooftop, and quickly began training. After several hours of sword-slashing and spellcasting, Xena decided enough was enough, and sheathed the sword. She looked out over the city.

_Too bad so many will lose their hearts. I wonder how long it will be before I'm found out..._


	4. Chapter 4: Yuma Tsukumo

Chapter 4: Yuma Tsukumo

Several months had passed. It was once again nighttime. Xena flipped the coin again. She chuckled. Everything was working out perfectly. The wish of the Organization would come true soon enough.

"It will only be a matter of time..."

"Hey! You're with the Organization, aren't you?!"

"And if I was?" Xena asked, getting up.

"I'm gonna stop you!"

"You must be Sora. I can assume you didn't come to exchange pleasantries."

"We didn't! We came here to stop you!"

"Hm? Who are you?"

"I'm Riku. Who are you?!" Riku furiously demanded. Both Sora and Riku had summoned their Keyblades.

"I don't have to listen to your demands... But since I'm about to turn you two into corpses...it doesn't matter. I am Xena, the Black Knight!"

She called forth her Device, and the battle began. Her raw power and skill cornered the duo of Keyblade warriors, but they managed to come out on top. Xena's Device cracked, and it deactivated. She collapsed on her knees.

"Graah! No! I will not fade here! You have won for now! We shall meet again one day, and that time, you shall not be as lucky!"

Xena used Dimensional Transfer, and fled. Sora cursed, but the party agreed it was not a good idea to try to chase her-they had no idea where she was. They left the world, and moved along. Xena's random spell landed her in the middle of a street. People stopped and stared. This eventually attracted the attention of Astral.

"Yuma, look there! Humans are gathering around something!" Astral said, pointing towards the gathering of people. Yuma got curious, and shoved his way through the crowd until he got to the center. He was shocked at what he saw-an unconscious Xena, but he was unaware of who she was. To him, she was somebody who was hurt and needed help.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Yuma exclaimed, pushing her body a bit. She groaned in response, which Yuma took as a hint that she was alive.

"Yuma, I'll watch over her. You should go get help."

The hyperactive Duelist nodded, and sprinted off to his house. He slammed the door open, attracting the attention of his sister.

"Yuma, is everything okay? What's going on?"

"Someone's nearly dead in the middle of the street! Can you help me out?"

"Of course!"

Yuma's sister got her car, he jumped in, and then they rode to the scene. The people moved out of the way, and then the duo pulled the unconscious Xena into the back seat of the car. They sped to the ER of the local hospital, and brought her in. She still didn't come to, but they treated her wounds. Because the ER was busy, they discharged her back into the care of Yuma and his sister.

"We've stitched her up and treated her. A good, long rest, and she'll be back to fighting condition. Goodbye."

The duo left, taking the still unconscious Xena with them. During the drive home, Yuma couldn't stop looking at her. She was very interesting. Silver hair and golden eyes. A black cloak that he'd never seen before. A strange pendant that had a Chibi-sword on it. This girl was not normal. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Where am I?" Xena wondered out loud, within the confines of her dreams. She was simply in a white room. No designs, no one else, just...nothing. Then, a little figure appeared. She recognized it almost immediately.

"Ummm, hi?"

"Ena...my original..."

The figure that sat down in front of Xena was wearing a pink hospital gown, and had red eyes. Her hair was long and blond. She looked up at Xena with innocence.

"This is a dream. If you were alive, I wouldn't exist."

"I know. You're what they call a Nobody, right? What's your name?"

"Xena, the Black Knight of Organization XIII."

"Xena-san...perhaps we could just talk?"

Xena smiled gently and nodded. She sat down, resting her hind on her ankles. She placed her hands on her knees.

"So..."

"Xena-san..."

Xena woke up in a very unfamiliar place. She sat straight up, and attempted to survey her surroundings. She gathered she was in a house, and it was not abandoned. It was not good for her to be here. Even if the residents were oblivious to who she really was, she wasn't one to chance anything. She swiftly repaired her Device, and attempted to walk out of the house. However, she realized she was hurt more severely than she thought.

_Damn it! These wounds are worse than I thought! I have no choice...I have to rest here...I'm taking one hell of a gamble... _


End file.
